Why you?: Chapter 2 and on
by Psyicman
Summary: This is a continuation of Vesvius story Why you? Go read his first chapter then come back and see were I take the story. Now under Vesvius's Fifty Prompts.
1. Chapter 2

Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her chest, tapping her foot not waiting for a response from Kakashi she continued. "I want you to go to my office and wait for me Kakashi. Shizune dispatch an ANBU to retrieve Inoichi and Jiraiya. I want both of them there as well." Shizune nodded and went off to attend her duties and Kakashi quickly started for the Hokage tower.

Tsunade made her way to Naruto's room. It was still early in the day and it was already the worst she had ever had since taking on the roll of Hokage. She could feel the headache already creeping into her skull. She needed some sake. As she walked she though about what she was going to say to Naruto and how he would react to Sasukes execution.

"Kakashi and Inoichi are going to pay for what they did. How could Kakashi leave Naruto like he was something less then human? Isn't he all about loyalty and team work?" She thought. As soon as she was done checking on Naruto she would deal with them. Making her way down the hall that led to Naruto's room she vaguely hears the muffled sounds of crying.

She quickly walks up to the door and peers in through the window to see what is going on. The scene she sees breaks her heart. She wipes the tears from her eyes takes a calming breath and enters the room.

Ino quickly broke the kiss to see who had just interrupted them. Blushing she looked up to see Sakura standing there in the door way with red, puffy, tear stained eyes, and a look of pure disbelief on her face. Ino quickly recovers. "Sakura what's wrong?" Ino sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Sakura quickly shacks her head shuts the door and walk over to the bedside of Naruto who had rolled over to face away from the girls. She would deal with why Ino and Naruto were kissing later. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out to steady her nerves. "Sasuke-kun was executed just a few minutes ago by Tsunade-sama."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat, he rolled back over to meet Sakura's gaze, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "What happened on the mission Naruto? Why did Sasuke-kun have to die?" Naruto continued to look at her for a moment more till he burst into tears. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm so very sorry.

He kept repeating it over and over again. Ino was shocked that Tsunade would execute Sasuke. Not because she was still crushing on him no. Seeing what really happened at the valley quickly dispersed those thoughts from her head, that and because almost all who went on that mission came back seriously injured most of all Naruto.

It all seemed like a waste to her and seeing Naruto crying like that she could not stand it any longer. "Sakura Naruto is in no shape to answer that right now. Give him some time to deal with all that has happened." She stands up and wraps her arms gently around the crying boy. Naruto wrapped his arm around Ino's waste like it was a life line crying into her stomach. Ino was going to go on but the door opened to reveal Tsunade.

Sakura was stunned once again. What was Ino doing kissing and now hugging him like it was a natural thing to do? What happened between these two? She was about to ask when Tsunade entered the room. "Excuse me Sakura." Tsunade brushed past her doing some hand seals. When she was done she lays her hand on Naruto's forehead and he slumps forward. Tusnada and Ino catch him and lay him back on the bed.

Ino looks up to Tsunade. "I put him to sleep don't worry." Tsunade continues. "Ino I want you to show what happened to Naruto to Sakura. Follow me." Ino nodes and the three of them move to a vacant office at the end of the hall. Once there Tusnada nodes to Ino and she starts to form the hand seals required for the jutsu "Hold out your hand Sakura."

Ino takes hold of the hand and sends the memories to her. Sakura's eyes glass over for a few moments and then tears started to fall again. Racked with sobs Sakura crumples to her knees hiding her face in her hands. Ino was about to try and comfort her but kneeling Tsunade beats her. "I want you to go back to Naruto's room and think about what you just saw he should be waking up again soon.

Ino I would like you accompany me back to my office. I would like you to show those memories to some people and I have a new mission for you." Sakura stood and exited with Tsunade and Ino behind her. The two groups heading in different directions one back to Naruto's room the other the Hokage tower.

Once Tsunade and Ino made it back to the Hokage tower they made there way to her office. Inside already waiting for her were Kakashi and Inoichi sitting. Jiraiya was leaning on the wall. Tsunade motioned for Ino to sit and walked over to her desk and sits down. Placing her elbows on the desk she interlocks the fingers of her hands to rest her chin on them.

Starring hard first at Kakashi then Inoichi she begins. "Ino please show Kakashi, Jiraiya, and your father the memories of Naruto." Ino stands up forming the seals for the jutsu for the third time that day. She places her hands on each of the men's hands Jiraiya walks over and places his hand on top of Ino's. There eyes glass over for the moment and when the memories finish Kakashi closes his visible eye and looks away.

Inoichi on the other hand did not even look bothered by what he saw. Tsunade was seething with anger that Inoichi did not even show remorse to what happened to Naruto. Kakashi at least realized how bad he messed up. Well she was going to fix there wagons now. Ino quickly went back to her seat.

Be for Tsunade could begin however Jiraiya walks in front of Kakashi, looks at him long and hard in his one eye. Without even the slightest of telling movement Jiraiya punches him right in the face. Kakashi and his seat slide back several feet but remain rooted.

"You call your self a ninja of leaf village Kakashi. You're nothing but trash you bastard!" Jiraiya started forward ready for more and Kakashi got up in some attempt to defend him self. Kakashi was stunned. That punch made him see stars."Enough!" Tsunade roared standing up. Jiraiya stopped his advancement on Kakashi who quickly scooted back to his original place. You could not see it but his right check was broken and a couple teeth were loose from that punch.

Tsunade settled back in her chair and fixed her gaze back on the two offending men. In an icy tone she spoke. "Inoichi Yamanaka for disobeying an order by the Hokage and Kakashi Hatake for leaving a wounded shinobi and your own student in the field I am demoting you both to Chuunin." Inoichi's stood to protest but what ever words were on his lips died as Tsunade radiated killer intent.

He hastily sat back down and she continued with a dark look on her face that dared them to try and protest farther. "In addition Kakashi you are removed from your command of team 7. Inoichi, Kakashi if you ever pull stunts like that again…well Ibiki will have two new toys to play with. Furthermore you are both on probation till I say other wise.

You are both very lucky that I need ninja now more then ever after the invasion or I would have you both sent back to the academe. You are both dismissed." Both men promptly stood bowed and exited the room. Jiraiya let out a breath and sat in one of the vacated seats. "I assume you want me to take Naruto on as my personal student now." Jiraiya stated.

Tusnada shook her head no. "Not just Naruto but Ino as well, he is not in the best of shape mentally and I want Ino to keep an eye on him." Jiraiya nodded. "It's a good idea, someone to keep track of his mental health after this whole ordeal."

Ino was taken back by what she just heard. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama but I am probably not the best for this type of job maybe it would be best to ask one of my other relatives, also what about my team?" Tsunade looks at Ino.

"This is an A-ranked mission requested by me Ino. For the time being I want you to spend time with Naruto and look after his mental health. I trust you Ino. You saved someone who I conceder a little brother. Besides I don't know anyone in your clan besides you that sees just him and not the Fox.

As for Sakura she will be temporally moved to your team while you are on this mission." Ino agreed with what Tsunade said about her other relatives. "I will do my best Hokage-sama." Tsunade smiled and reached into her desk pulling out some money. "Thank you Ino. Your fist task is to go get some take out ramen and bring it to Naruto and also inform Sakura of her transfer as well."

Ino muffles a giggle with her hand. Tsunade knew Naruto to well. Taking the money she bows to Tsunade and quickly exits the office. Tsunade lets out a long breath and looks over to Jiraiya. "Sake?" Jiraiya nodes his head while Tsunade reaches into her secret drawer pulling out a bottle and two cups. It was happy hour somewhere in the world

When Sakura went back into Naruto's room she made her way over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. Looking at Naruto lying there, covered in bandages all over the rest of his body. She could not stop thinking about what happened to him at the valley, how he kept his promise to her, Sasuke's execution, and how weak she was compared not only to him but to the genin.

She would not be weak any more. She was going to do something about that. She was brought out of her musing when she heard stirring coming from the bed. Looking back she saw Naruto sitting up looking back at her and in a weak voice said. "Hi Sakura-chan."

Ino got the ramen and quickly went back to the hospital. Not stopping she went strait to Naruto's room. Looking into the room she sees Naruto is awake and talking to Sakura. Not having a free hand she sets the food on an empty food cart near the door. She knocks and enters the room bringing the cart with her.

Naruto looks past Sakura to Ino. "Hi Ino-chan is that what I think I smell?" Ino blushes at the new suffix attached to her name by the ever hyper ninja. "Yeah Tsunade-sama brought us all some ramen." Sakura did not miss the suffix or the blush ether. She was going to get to the bottom of what happened with Naruto and Ino. It was just one more thing to do after she visited Naruto.

"Thank you Ino." Sakura said accepting the offered bowl. Naruto on the other hand was ecstatic at the kind gesture of a ramen lunch. "Oh wow ramen thank you so much Ino-chan!" Ino blushed. She wheeled the food try to him with his ramen and chop sticks. He gulped his meal down quickly while the girls ate at a more reserved pace.

No one said much while eating and Naruto and Ino would steal glances at each other when they thought the other was not looking. Sakura watched Naruto and Ino from the corner of her eyes and she did not miss the glances they were giving each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When Ino and Sakura finished they dumped there cups and Naruto's. Ino clears her throat to get ever ones attention.

Deciding that now was probably the best time to tell Naruto and Sakura the news. "Naruto. Sakura." She waited a beat and then continued. "Kakashi has been demoted to chunin and also been removed as team 7s leader." Both remaining members of team 7 were stunned. Naruto was the first to recover and asked. "So what is going to happen to me and Sakura-chan?" Ino continued with the rest of the news.

"Naruto you and me are going to be placed on a team with Jiraiya and Sakura will be placed on team 10." All three of them were quiet after hearing what Ino just said. Sakura did not know how to feel about all that has happened this day. It was just revelation after revelation today. It was making her head spin. Deciding now was the best time to take her leave. Standing up she walks over to Naruto and gives him a gentle hug.

"I am sorry I made you make that promises Naruto. It was selfish of me and it won't happen again. You're always going to be my teammate and friend." Standing back up she turns to Ino. "Ino can I talk to you for a moment in privet?" Naruto gave a true warm smile to Sakura as she left.

As soon as they were in the hall and the door had closed Sakura started with the third degree. "So Ino-pig what's going on with you and Naruto?" Ino blushed red with embarrassment. "Why? Jealous billboard brow?" Ino said with a smug look on her face. She did not even know what she was doing with Naruto or were it was going to go.

Sakura sputtered a protest. "No it's just first I see you kissing him then you two are placed on the same team with Jiraiya. I just want to know what happened between you two." Sakura said finishing in a small voice and looking down at her feet. Ino sighed she did not know if she should tell this to Sakura.

Ever since the chuunin exam they have been rebuilding there friendship. "Sakura what you don't know from just watching those memories is that after Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and left Naruto at the valley his mind shattered." Sakura looked confused so she continued. "When I use my jutsu on some one I usually see there mind as an orb. Naruto's orb was broken and scattered.

When I was reassembling his mind as I touched it I saw his memories as a side affect. It was so sad all the memories of him being beaten or tormented by a random villager or a mob, all the hidden glares at him, and even my own father would not help him." Ino eyes began to water and tears quietly fell as she continued. "Hated because of something he can't control.

When he woke up a few hours ago I looked into his eyes and I saw all the pain he hides behind that smile and I did the only thing I could think of to try and end it. I wanted to show him that people cared about him that I was sorry for some of those sad memories and that I care also." Ino wipes her eyes with the back of her and then continues. "Anyway Tsunada-sama gave me a mission to look after his mental health while he recovers and when he is back in the field."

Sakura moved to Ino and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Why is he hated?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head no into Sakura's shoulder and said. "Its Naruto's secret only he can tell you. He will tell you when he is ready." Sakura understood and untangled herself from Ino. "Well what ever is going on between you two just don't play with his heart Ino." Sakura said in a warning tone.

"You're the last person to be giving out advice on this subject billboard brow." Ino said with that same smug look. Sakura turned red and growled out. "Your one to talk Ino-pig! He is my friend I just don't want to see him hurt." Ino nodded her head. He had been hurt enough and Ino was not going to hurt him more. She gave Sakura one more hug. They said there goodbyes and with the Hokage tower in mind Sakura left the hospital. Ino went back to Naruto's room.

Naruto's head was buzzing with all the news he heard about today. Fist Sasuke was executed, next was Kakashi-sensei's demotion and removal from the team, team 7s break up, and lastly Ino's kiss. That was his first kiss from a girl and it was one of the best things in his life that he experienced.

There was something more also. Ino saw his memories and what's more she knew about the Kuubi. He did not know how he knew she knew about the damn fox but it was a gut feeling that she did know. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ino came back in.

While she made her way over to the seat next to the bed Naruto watched her all the way till she sat down. Ino was a little uncomfortable with the way Naruto was looking at her. It looked like he was struggling to figure something out. Naruto finely sighed in defeat. "You know about "IT" right?" he half asked half stated.

"Yes." Ino responded.

"And you don't care?" Naruto asked a little anger in his voice glaring at her.

"No Naruto I don't." Ino said. Blunt and staring him right back in the eyes.

Naruto was taken back by the resolve in her voice. So she knew his biggest secret and really did not care the fox was sealed in him but how did she find out and there was something else he wanted to know. Looking away from Ino and down at his lap.

"How did you find out? He asked in a wispier.

"I used my family jutsu on you to rebuild your mind. Inside I saw two minds yours and "IT's". As I was fixing your mind I found out what "IT" was. I'm sorry Naruto I did not mean to see your memories it is a side affect of the jutsu when used that way." Ino said.

"Its ok Ino-chan you saved my life after all." Naruto said.

A long silence followed in there conversation. Naruto was debating if he wanted to ask his next question. He wanted to know and yet he did not want to know for fear of what he thought might happen. Finely working up the courage he asked or at least tried to.

"Uh…Ino-chan. Uh…umm…why…what I mean is how come you… uh." Naruto trailed off turning red with embarrassment.

"You want to know why I kissed you." Ino finished for him.


	2. Chapter 3

Tsunade popped the cork on the bottle of sake. She pours it into the two glasses handing one to Jiraiya. "Thank you." He says taking a sip. "I suppose now would be a bad time to tell you Akatsuki is on the move and they want Naruto or more specifically the kuubi." Tsunade stopped the glass poised for a sip at her lips. "Do you have any idea when there going to make an attempt?" She asks taking a sip.

Jiraiya downed the last of his drink and set the cup back on the desk. Tsunade offered to pour another but he indicated with his hand he was fine. "From what I hear on my network is there going after the other tailed demons first before going after him." Jiraiya said. He put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. His network said they would be going after him last.

"I would say a few years. I wanted to take him on a training trip but now that doesn't seem possible in the wake of this fiasco." Jiraiya said. Tsunade swallowed the last of her sake and sighed. "No. I want to keep him close to home for a while. I want to hear a few reports from Ino first be for I conceder missions or away training. And even then I want to keep him within fire country's boarders." Jiraiya nodded.

"I want regular updates on the two of them as well, on there training Jiraiya, no slacking off to go do your peeping or perverted writing. I want you to come up with a decent training regiment for them." Tsunade finished and Jiraiya nodded again. "Well if that's all I'm going to head out. I have a pretty good idea what to work on with Naruto but for Ino I need to see her in action be for I come up with something.

How long until Naruto is fighting fit and out of the hospital?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade thought for a moment then replied. "About four days. He does heal fast." Tsunade replied. "I'm going to check my network again and gather what I need for there training. I will be back when he gets out of the hospital." Jiraiya got up to leave and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to open the door he heard a knock.

Sakura walked with purpose to the Hokage tower making her way past the guards, down the halls and up the stairs to Tsunade's office door. Knocking on the door it opened faster then she expected to reveal Jiraiya. "Oh am I interrupting?" Sakura asked worried that she was. "No you are not interrupting anything Sakura. Jiraiya was just leaving." Tsunade replied. Jiraiya waved and left.

"So Sakura what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked while putting away her stash. "I want you to train me to be a medic-nin." Sakura said with as much courage that she could muster. "Oh and why the sudden interest in being a medic-nin?" asked Tsunade. Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm tired of being weak and always needing saving. I want to be able to save my friends for a change." Sakura said with a few tears in her eyes.

Tsunade was impressed but did not let it show on her face. Instead she kept it blank. Standing up from her desk and making her way to the door. "Follow me." She said and motioned for Sakura to come. Sakura followed behind Tsunade down the hall to a long ornate room with two pools on ether side of a small pedestal. A red carpet led up to it. On the pedestal was a scroll rolled out to reveal a seal. In the two pools were fish swimming about.

Leading Sakura over to the pedestal she grabbed a net leaning on the side of it. She netted a fish and placed it on the scroll were it flopped around till it stopped. "This exercises I am about to show you I only want you to repeat only with me or Shizune present. Understand?" Tsunade said in a stern don't argue with me voice.

Sakura nodded and Tsunade started forming hand seals, when she finished she gathered the molded green chakra into her hand and places it over the fish dieing on the pedestal. Channeling it into the fish it immediately flopped around again. Sakura was amazed. "She's keeping the fish alive with chakra." Sakura thought.

"Being a medic-nin requires precise chakra control and stamina. I know you already have near perfect control from reports from Kakashi but you will be practicing this build on both." Tsunade explained. "So does that mean you're going to train me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura. Now it's your turn." Tsunade said. "Yes Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura barked.

Naruto waited for Ino to explain. He was looking at the foot of his bed with his head down. He was dreading that she kissed him for pity's sake or worse yet just to screw with him. He hoped it was deeper then that a few bad ideas coming to mind of the worst case of why she kissed him. Ino took a moment to collect her thoughts not wanting to give Naruto the wrong impression of why she kissed him.

She wanted to speak with honesty and conviction. She took deep breath to prepare her self. "Naruto I know that I was not the nicest person to you back in the academy. I want to say I'm sorry for that first. I saw all those horrible memories and I wish I could have been there for you sooner. I know you don't want pity but I still feel bad for what I did and said. I wish I could go back in time and change it all.

You're a hero, you continue to protect us from the biggest threat this village has seen. I…I…well I kissed you because I care about you Naruto. I honestly do." Ino finished with tears in her eyes. She watched as Naruto looked up to her and shifted his body to face her. He cupped her check with his hand. He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and leaned in.

"I forgive you and I care about you too" He said. Ino grabbed his hand on her check and held it, nuzzling into it. She leaned in to close the distance between them there lips about to touch when there was a huge commotion outside the window. A huge thud followed and shook the whole building. Naruto and Ino both were startled and halted. Naruto turned to the window curtains and pulled them open.

Outside Jiraiya sat on top of Gamabunta. "What are you doing here ero-sannin?" Naruto shouted. "Is that anyway to talk to your new team leader and sensei you brat?" Jiraiya shouted back. "Brat who are you calling a brat?" Naruto Shouted. Jiraiya and him got into each others faces and started bickering back and forth. Ino just sat there for a moment and watched them, amazed that one of the Sannin was acting so childish.

She finally had enough and stood up, climbed on to the bed between the two and grabbed both Naruto and Jiraiya by the ear and pulled them apart. Both boys were silenced with only a few noises of pain and protest. Ino held tight. "I will let go only if you two will stop acting like children." Ino said. "But Naruto started it." Jiraiya grumbled. "What are you talking about you're the one summoning Gamabunta and scaring everyone in the hospital." Naruto shot back.

"Enough from the both of you or I wont let go!" Ino shouted and pulled harder. "Ow, ow, ow we will be good, we will be good." Both Naruto and Jiraiya shouted with there ears in her grip. She released them and Jiraiya stood up and straitened his clothing. He coughed and regained his composure. Naruto sat back in bed grumbling. "What was that?" Ino asked in a dangerous tone. "Nothing." Naruto said quickly. Ino sat at the end of the bed next to Naruto and calmed herself. "Naruto, Tsunade told me you will be released in about four days.

I need to go and check on a few things during that time so use this time to recover and when I get back we will start yours and Ino's training." Jiraiya said. "So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked. "I have a good idea of what I am going to teach you but." He looked to Ino. "I want to see you in action so I can see what best to teach you. In the mean time work on what you can till I get back." Jiraiya finished. Both Naruto and Ino nodded. "Take care you two. See you when I get back.

Oh and congratulations you two for getting together. Ah young love such great material." He waved to them and watched as they both turned red. "Let's go Gamabunta!" The giant frog turned and jumped out to the forest all the while Jiraiya was laughing. Ino looked to Naruto, cocking her head to the side. "What did he mean by "Great material" and what was he doing with that note book"? Ino asked. Naruto paled at those words, finally registering what Jiraiya had said.

He quickly recovered his composure. "Uh… well… Jiraiya writes that perverted book series Icha Icha Paradise. He probably saw we were about to…uh…kiss and probably took notes." He said. Ino did not react right away instead it took a few moments be for she exploded. "I'm going to castrate him! That good for nothing peeping tom! How dare he, wait till he gets back! I'm going to kill him!" Ino ranted.

Ino kept going with a long stream of curses till she heard some snickering and then full blown laughter. Stopping her tirade she focused back on Naruto who was holding his sides with tears coming from his eyes. "Hey it's not funny. He has no right to use us as subjects for his perverted smut books." Ino huffed out.

Still now that she though about it, it was kind of funny. Kissing or trying to kiss in a hospital is not the most private of places to be making out. She giggled and then got a mischievous grin on her face. "I know I know I'm sorry Ino it's just the look on your face was too much." Naruto said and had calmed down a little. He saw the smirk on her face and sobered up quickly. "Uh Ino you ok?" he asked unsure what she was up to. She crawled up the bed right into his space.

Naruto scooted back till his back was against the wall Ino kept advancing till her face was right in his face, that smirk not leaving it. "Well then I am glad Jiraiya didn't see this." She said, grabbed him by his hospital gown, and kissed him. She licked his bottom lip and then forced her tongue into his mouth. Naruto was so shocked and stiffened for a moment.

Kissing on the lips was one thing but this was something new. Relaxing and following her lead he kissed her back. Neither one of them knew what they were doing. Ino was just imitating some scene from a movie and using what she gleaned reading some teen magazine and some of the older girls in town who talked about there boyfriends. Ino's hands snaked around Naruto's neck and his hands moved to her waist.

When they broke apart both were breathing heavily in short raged breaths. "Wow!" was all that Naruto could say. Ino giggled and turned in Naruto's arms pulling them around her so her back rested agents his chest. They chatted quietly for a while about nothing in particular. It had been a long day and it wasn't long when they both drifted off to sleep.

Tsunade was making her rounds at the hospital having just completed a training session with Sakura and was surprised by her determination. With time and training Sakura could become as good as herself possibly even more so. Making her way through the halls, checking on the different patients she made her way to check on the ninja of the retrieval mission. Neji and Choji were still out but stable she wanted them monitored.

Choji the most because there could be more unknown side affects from the red pill he took and Kiba would be out in a week or so. Akamaru was also going to make a speedy recovery as well thanks to Kiba's sister. She only had one patient left and she quickly made her way to the room. In side she saw the cutest scene she had seen in quit a long time. Ino was leaning her back into Naruto's chest, with his arms securely around her, and his head resting lightly on top of her head.

Tsunade silently made her way over to the bed and quickly preformed a few scanning jutsus on Naruto. Satisfied she then took a blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping couple, smiling when Ino snuggled into Naruto. She exited the room and shut the door quietly as she could. Smiling that some good came from the day she filled out Naruto's medical chart and left.

Ino woke up to the feeling of warmth. Opening her eyes she blinked and saw the chair and the medical equipment on the walls. Remembering she was in the hospital, still she found she could not move to sit up. She turned around and found that she was in Naruto's arms. Her moment caused Naruto to wake. He opened his eyes and blinked blindly till he could focus.

He locked his eyes with hers. "Good morning Ino-chan." He smiled and continued to look into her eyes. Ino was a little surprised she wasn't kicked out last night after visiting hours were over but she wasn't complaining. "Good morning." Ino yawned out and snuggled into his chest. Naruto hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. They just lay there in the silence till Naruto's stomach decided to ruin the moment with a loud growl.

Naruto flushed and Ino just laughed. Naruto released his hold on her and she got up heading to the restroom to freshen up. Naruto sat up and stretched. He was also surprised that Ino had not been told to leave by the hospital staff. He grabbed his close and equipment from the cupboard near the bed and waited for Ino to exit the restroom.

When Ino exited he hid his close as best he could and slipped past her into the restroom. Ino saw the clothing and turned around to pound on the door. "Naruto if that's what I think it was, don't you dare think I am going to help you escape!" She shouted at the door. Naruto did not respond instead he summoned a shadow clone. Ino huffed and sat back down on to the chair to wait.

Naruto came back out with only his orange pants on and a black t-shirt with a hole over his left shoulder and all his bandages removed. His jacket was folded over his arm as he came out. His other hand was scratching the back of his head with a smile on his face and laughing. Next to him was the shadow clone dressed in his hospital gown and bandages. Ino glared at him and the clone.

"Come on Ino-chan I promise that I won't over do it I feel fine. I just want to get out of here it's so boring. Oh and we can go on a date if you want?" He said. Ino was hesitant her glair softened at him and she looked him over. He seemed ok. All his scars and cuts were gone. Plus a date did sound like fun with the extra time they had before there training started. It also gave her a chance to observer him and find out if there were any lasting side effects.

The clone and Naruto moved to the bed. Naruto climbed on to the bed and waited while the clone went under the sheets and got comfortable. "Fine I won't say anything and no ramen on our date. You have to take me some place nice and if you get caught it was your idea, got it." Ino said.

He opened it and checked out side for any one watching. He turned to her. "Ok sounds good. Let's meet at my apartment in a couple of hours ok." He said and jumped to a tree near the window. From there he jumped to a buildings roof and took off out of site. Ino stood up and sighed she looked at the clone and it gave her a goofy grin as if a cat that ate the canary. "Idiot." She said softly in a caring way. Well as caring as an insult goes and left the hospital.

Sticking to the roofs and back allies that lead to it Naruto made his way to his apartment as quickly and stealthily as he could. Finally reaching his apartment he searched his pockets till he found his key to the door, unlocking and going in. Gathering a clean shirt, pants, and underwear he throw his damaged coat onto his bed and his torn shirt into the trash and headed to the shower.

Once done he put on his clean cloths and headed back to the main room. He set some water to boil and pulled out a few packs of instant ramen and set them on his bed side table. Picking up his jacket he inspected the damaged fabric. Sitting and reaching under his bed he pulled out a cardboard shoe box. In the box were various sewing items, a book, and some different colored fabrics.

Placing the box on his right side he grabbed a par of scissors from it and started cutting away the torn, burnt, and frayed fabric with quick practiced movements of his hands. When the villages charged him as much as they did for everything, more so with food and clothing he learned quick how to mend his stuff.

Eating his late breakfast of ramen when the water was done boiling it took him about an hour to mend the four sections of his coat. It was not a perfect job but his coat was wearable again. He cleaned up his mess of ramen cups and left over bits of fabric and thread and tossed his coat into the washing machine. He looked about his apartment for anything else he could do when he heard a nock on his door.

Ino made her way along the streets of leaf at a more leisurely pace to her home. Reaching it she enters and makes her way to the kitchen. "Ino is that you?" Her mother calls from the living room. Changing her destination Ino meets her mom in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Were have you been young lady? I have been worried sick about you. First your father doesn't come home and then you. I have been up all night looking for you two." The older woman finished. Ino could tell that it was true that her mother was up most of the night. With the dark bags under her eyes and decided to tell the truth. Well most of the truth anyway.

With the way her father reacted to Naruto it would not be a good idea to tell her mother that she had spent the night with him or dating him. "I was at the hospital most of the day. Sasuke tried to defect. Naruto, Choji, Neji, and Kiba were seriously hurt trying to get him back and I visited them. The Hokage also gave me a new mission. Sasuke was executed and Sakura was a mess so I spent the night with her. I'm sorry I forgot to call. It was just a hectic day."

Her mother accepted the answer. "Do you know were your father is." asked the older woman. "No mother." Ino said. She did not want to get into this right now. Her father was not her favorite person at the moment. "Let him explain to mother what happened." Ino thought. "I am going to go get cleaned up I have to get started on that mission." Ino said. Her mother nodded. "Are you hungry I can fix something for you if you like?" She asked.

"Yes please mom. Thanks." Ino said taking off up to her room. Gathering some clean cloths and heading to her bathroom to take a shower. Finishing she went to the kitchen were her mother set out a small lunch. "Thanks mom." Ino said. Ino's mother smiled at her. "Can you help me look for your father?" Ino's mom asked. "Sorry mom I have to meet a new teammate for that mission I told you about. Tsunade changed them up." Ino explained.

"Oh who is this new teammate?" Ino's mother asked. Ino had to think quickly and again did not want to tell the whole truth. "Uh…Oh I don't know that's why I am going to go meet them. Ino lied. Ino's Mother was about to press the matter but the front door slammed open then shut. Ino's father staggered in and up to his bedroom. Ino cleaned up her dishes and Ino's mother followed her husband to there room.

Ino quickly washed her dishes. Shouting from her parent's room started and Ino left as fast as possible. Ino made her way through town to Sakura's house. She wanted to talk to her and see how she was doing and to tell her that they had a "sleep over" over at her place. Just incase her mother asked Sakura. Knocking on the door Ino heard shuffling on the other side of the door, followed by the rattling of locks, and the door opening to reveal Sakura rubbing her eyes.

"Hello?" Sakura said blearily.

"Hey Sakura…you ok you don't look so good." Ino asked.

"Huh? Oh Yeah I'm fine I just didn't get much sleep last night. Tsunade-Sensei had me up late studding." Sakura explained. "Come on in." Sakura said.

"Thanks." Ino said. Sakura led the way to the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" Sakura asked as the girls sat on the couch.

"No thanks. I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing and to ask a favor." Ino replied

Sakura was quit for a second. "I'm fine Tsunade-sensei helped a lot and I am now her apprentice. What's the favor?" Sakura said.

"That's great Sakura. I'm happy for you. The favor is to say we had a sleep over last night. That is if my mother or my father asks you." Ino said.

"Ok my mom wasn't home last night so the story will work but why the lie?" Sakura questioned.

Ino blushed remembering having fallen asleep in the same bed as Naruto and Sakura didn't miss it.

"Oh my… Ino you didn't. Did you?" Sakura asked with a horrified look on her face.

"No, no, no! We just ended up falling asleep together that's all I swear. If my mother or father found out they would kill me. Not to mention I don't think they would approve of me and Naruto being together." Ino explained.

Sakura looked relived. "You scared me for a moment there. You don't need to worried I'll keep to the story." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura. Well I need to get going and you could use some beauty sleep billboard brow." Ino said in a teasing voice.

"Oh got a hot date Ino-pig? Going to sleep with him again?" Sakura shot back making the quote fingers in the air while saying sleep with him.

"As a matter of fact I do have a date with Naruto." Ino declared ignoring the jab of sleeping with him.

"Shouldn't he still be in the hospital?" Sakura looked worried.

"Yeah but he managed to sneak out. He promised me he would not over do it and he would take the blame if he was caught." Ino said.

"I see well you have fun and don't let that knuckle head do anything stupid." Sakura said.

"Yeah I will. I'll talk to you later ok." Ino said.

"Yeah you have to tell me all about your little sleep over and date too." Sakura said.

Sakura and Ino walked to the door and said there good byes. Sakura went back to her room to get some more sleep and Ino headed to Naruto's apartment. She had never been there be for and didn't know the address but for some reason she knew were it was and then stopped dead in her tracks. If she had never been to his apartment she should be able to get there and yet she knew exactly were she was going.

It had to be a side affect of putting his mind back together. She started to think as hard as she could about things that Naruto liked and found that she knew the answers to the questions at least in theory. She decided to test that theory tonight while they were out on there date tonight. She resumed her course back to Naruto's place at brisk pace. Reaching the apartment complex she stopped and looked at it from across the street.

It was not the most modern of buildings. It was livable but it looked like it had a lot of little problems that made life harder on the people that lived there with there budget. She climbed the stairs to the seconded floor, the short distance to Naruto's door and knocked. She heard some shuffling, then some foot falls, and finally the door opened. "Hello? Ah Ino your early." Naruto said

"Oh so I am, is that a problem Naruto?" Ino asked in a sweet voice and a glint in her eye that promised punishment if there was.

"No, no, no not at all, please come in." Naruto said quickly and motioned for her to come in. Ino noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing his usual cloths. Instead he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black short sleeve shirt, and his ninja sandals. He looked good in casual civilian clothing and she complemented him.

"You look nice Naruto." Ino said walking into the small one room apartment.

"Thanks Ino. I did not want too many people recognizing me. You look good also" Naruto said.

Ino blushed at the complement but got the double meaning to his words. He did not want to be recognized, caught, and brought back to the hospital and some of the people in the village only know him by the orange he wears as his ninja gear. It would be a little easier to go unnoticed. She went to sit on the bed and as she did she kicked something. Ino looked to see what Naruto was doing. He had shut the door and went to his mine fridge to get some drinks.

Ino reached under the bed for what she kicked and pull out his sewing box. "Naruto what's this?" Ino questioned. He turned around and saw what she was holding. "Oh that it's just my stuff to fix my cloths and other things with would you like some tea?" Naruto said. "Yes please." Ino said and started rummaging through the book. She stopped when she came across a book. She pulled it out and read the cover out loud.

"The kunoichi's guide to sewing." It was from the academy. One she was familiar with from the academe. So familiar that when she opened the front cover it had her name on the top. "So that's were it went. I got in trouble from Iruka-sensei and from my parents." Ino said. Naruto turning around stiffened when he saw that Ino had found out it was her book. "So how did you manage to swipe it from me?" Ino questioned.

Naruto looked ashamed. He handed Ino a glass of tea and sat on the bed next to her. "It was just a coincidence I just saw it sitting out in the field by the school. I never even looked in it and just tossed it under my bed. I forgot all about it till one day when I was cleaning and I came across it again. I wanted to fix my pants and a few other things so I started reading. I did know it was yours till later and I kind of forgot to return it when we graduated." He explained.

Ino put everything back in order including her old book and placed it back under the bed. "Don't worry about it. You're getting more use out of it then I ever did. I could not even figure out how to thread the damn needles." Ino said. Naruto chuckled. "Yeah I had to learn really quick how to tack care of the things I have. I became a real Suzy homemaker. See." Naruto explained then showed Ino were he fixed the cuff of his pants. Ino knew what he was talking about.

His memories were still fresh in her mind. The stitching was indistinguishable from the machined ones. The only difference was the slight variation in the color of the thread he used. They sat there for a few moments in silence while they sipped there tea. "So do you have any place you would like to go for our date?" Naruto asked. Ino thought for a moment. "There's a new café that opened a few days ago lets go there." Ino said.

Naruto nodded. "That sounds good. I hope they have ramen." He said getting up. Ino glared at him with a look that could turn him into stone. "Ha, ha, ha kidding just kidding about that." He said quickly his right hand behind his head and left waving in front of him. "Very funny Naruto very funny. Let go." Ino sighed out.


	3. Chapter 4

Naruto grabbed a blue zip up hoodie and put it on, leaving it unzipped. Exiting his apartment with Ino he locked it up. It was late in the afternoon by now and Ino lead the way to the café. Walking side by side with Naruto, Ino brushed her hand up agents his. Naruto gave her a worried look. Ino got the message. "I don't care who sees us or what they think." She said and grabbed his hand, intertwined her fingers with his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto was a little stiff at first from the contact. He got over it quickly thought. He really liked having a girlfriend. "Girlfriend I always hoped it would be Sakura. Not that Ino is unattractive or a bad chose for a girlfriend. It's just not what I expected and I never thought I would ever get a girlfriend in the first place." Naruto thought. They continued on there way to the café. Naruto had planed out a date in his head long ago.

He did it just incase Sakura ever said yes to go out with him. He thought it was funny that he was using what he planed on her best friend. It was a plan that did not need to go to waist. As long as Ino never found out that this was all originally for Sakura and not Ino. There are things that just are better left unsaid. Reaching there destination they found that they were it was a café with a bookstore attached to it.

People were sitting inside and out on the patio eating and sipping drinks. "Now for the moment of truth." Naruto said barely whispered from his lips. He hoped that it would be a peaceful visit tonight without someone trying to kick him out or refuse to server them. The pair walked to the door and Naruto opened it for Ino. The café was a seat your self place and they made there way to one of the tables away from the windows. Naruto pulled out the seat for Ino and then sat down across from her.

"When did you turn into such a gentleman Naruto?" Ino asked in a teasing voice. "I'm Leaf village's number one most surprising ninja Ino-chan." He replied. "You forgot the knuckle head part." Ino quipped. "Yeah…wait, what? Why is everyone always calling me that?" Naruto said in dismay. He mocked hitting his head on the table. A waiter came over and gave them some menus and took there drink orders. When he left Ino looked Naruto right in the eyes with a serious expression on her face. "You're my knuckle headed boyfriend and I would not have it any other way and I'm your girlfriend so it official now." Ino said.

"I want to be your boyfriend if you want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto said in a timid voice. Ino struck a mock thinking pose. "Hmmm… I don't know... what's in it for me if I'm your girlfriend?" She laughed at the face Naruto made. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend." Ino said with a smile on her face. Naruto smiled also not his ever present grin but a real smile. Ino liked that and found it all the more handsome of him. She also liked that he was not wearing his orange jump suit and with his head band off it reminded her of someone she had seen but could not come up with the name.

She shrugged it off and started to look through the menu. Naruto did the same. The café was nicely furnished and had soft music playing as back round noise. There waiter came back a few moments later and took there orders. So far there date had been going smoothly and Naruto was relieved. "How are you feeling Naruto?" Ino asked. She wanted to check if there were any problems. He seemed upbeat but she wanted to make sure. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine really. I just have a small head ache but other then that I feel fine." He said. "I'm glade your ok we can get you something for your head later if you want just let me know if it gets worse ok." Ino said concerned for him. Naruto nodded to her. "If you don't want to talk about it now I would understand but what do you think about Sasuke's execution?" The waiter came back with there food and Naruto was quite just picking at his food. Ino was just about to change the subject when Naruto spoke.

"I just don't get why he would leave like that. He was my best friend and he had everything I ever wanted. He wanted to throw it all away for that snake bastard just to kill his brother." He was quit for a moment and ate a little of his food. Ino picked at her food wanting to know hear how he felt. "I don't know what to feel about his execution. I want to hate him but I can't. I want to hate Kakashi sensei well Kakashi but I can't do that ether its just not who I am. I am just going to have to train and get stronger to keep this from happening again." Naruto said.

Ino was some what surprised that he did not have any malice about what Kakashi did to him. He was bitter about the whole thing but he would get over it eventually from what she could see. He would channel those feelings into his training. "I admire your courage Naruto most people would hate the people that wronged them especially for what Kakashi did to you but you're going to do something constructive instead. I'm impressed." Ino said. He flashed her one of his patented true smiles.

Ino was starting to quickly like when he did that. It made him seem so much more handsome in her eyes. After Ino's serious questions they ate and chatted on a wide range of topics till they were done with there food. Ino and Naruto both found out a lot about each other, sharing personal information a couple should know about the other person. There favorite foods, colors, and things of that nature. Ino found out the most. Even though she practically walked through his mind hearing him talk with passion about what he liked, didn't like, and hobbies it some how made it real for her.

Naruto was quickly trying to commit all the info he was getting on Ino to memory. He did not want to forget anything about her. Women don't like guys that forget the small things, well anything they deem worthy. As there meal portion of there date wound to a close the waiter came back and gave them there check. Ino and Naruto both reached for it. "Let me get it Naruto." Naruto quickly stanched it away be for she could get to it.

"What kind of date would this be if you were the one taking me out?" Naruto questioned. "New age thinking Naruto at least let me pay half. You already proved to me you can be a gentleman." Ino said. "Nope tonight is all on me." Naruto proclaimed pulling out Gamma-Chan to put the money in the bill caddy. Ino sighed it was not worth arguing about. The waiter came back and picked it up and they both got up. "Thank you Naruto." She gave him a kiss on the check. "Let's go check out the book store?" She said.

"You don't need to thank me Ino-chan I wanted to pay. Being with you is thanks enough." Naruto said. Ino blushed. That was a sweets thing some one had said to her in a while. They walked over and began to brows through the different book sections. It was a very large store and there are plenty of sections to choose from. While looking around Ino and Naruto separated and browsed on there own. While walking one of the sections a book caught Naruto's eye so he stopped to skim through it.

Ino did not find anything that she wanted. She put down the books she was looking at and looked around to find out were Naruto went to. Spotting him she made her way over to him. When see reached him she wrapped her arms around him from behind resting her head on his shoulder. "Find something you want?" She asked kissing him on the cheek again. There was a crash be hind them and they both turned to see what happened. A book display was knocked over and the sound of running was heard.

Hinata was in the medical section of the book store looking for some books to improve on her skill of making salves. Making her selection on what book she wanted to get she was about to go pay and leave when she spotted Naruto browsing around a different section in front of her. He did not seem to notice her so she followed him keeping out of sight. She saw him stop and pick up a book and she crouched down behind a display case.

She was gathering her courage to go talk to him. She watched as Ino came up behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Hinata froze in place. "What's going on?" She thought. Then she saw Ino kiss Naruto on the cheek. One thought went through her head. "No… I'm too late." She dropped her book and bolted. Tears streaming down her face she ran all the way home strait to her room. She cried her self to sleep that night.

They did not see who had knocked it over and made the mess. "That's just plane rude they did not even pick up the mess they made. I wonder who that was I would give them a piece of my mind." Ino huffed. Naruto walked over the display and righted it and him and Ino picked up and replaced all the merchandise back on it. All the books put back except for one book on medicinal herbs that did not belong. The store manager came over and identified himself as such. "What seems to be the problem here?" The manager asked. He was a talk lanky man with gray hair and gray mustache.

Ino quickly went on the defense. "Hey we were just looking around keeping to ourselves when I walk up to my boyfriend here. Then there was a crash from behind us and the display was on the ground and someone was running away. We even picked it up because who ever did it was too rude to do so." Ino quickly explained. We don't know were this book goes though. She handed the book to the manager "Thank you for picking up the mess. Just please be more careful ok." The manager said and then walked away heading off to the proper book section to put the book away.

Ino was about to go off when Naruto put his arm around her waist. "Its ok Ino it's not worth it. Let get out of here and find something else to do." Naruto reasoned. They walked outside on to the street. Out side the sun was just about to set casting the whole area in a red-orange light. "So what do you want to do now?" Ino inquired. People were walking about heading to various other establishments for the night. Be they bars, restarts, or gambling halls.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Naruto said happily. "Ok I haven't had ice cream in a long time." Ino said in just as happy a tone. They walked together down the street to the parlor they passed on the way to the café. On the way they heard an argument coming from a parlor they were passing. "I wonder what's going on." Naruto asked. "Come on lets see." Ino said. She grabbed his hand and they jogged to were the heard the voices.

Arriving at the source of the disturbance they saw who was making all the commotion. Shikamaru and Tamari were sitting inside a shogie parlor arguing. "Damn it Shikamaru you were supposed to be showing me around the village not sitting here playing shogi!" Tamari shouted at him. Not looking up from his shogi game "I never said I was going to show you around. If you want to explore just go your so troublesome woman." Shikamaru said in a lazy and annoyed voice. Tamari huffed and started for the door.

Hearing Shikamaru blow off Tamari like that made Ino mad. She marched right into the parlor grabbed Tamari's hand as she was going by, and continued right behind Shikamaru. Naruto just followed dumbly behind Tamari who was also a little dumb stuck at what was happening. Shikamaru was totally oblivious to what was happening behind him and did not notice the three of them behind him. "Tamari this is how you get Shikamaru to listen. "Watch." Ino raised her free arm high and swatted Shikamaru in the back of the head as he was about to move a piece.

Dropping the piece he quickly turned around. "What the… Ino…what the hell are you doing?" He asked angrily. "Hey were trying to play a game here." Shikamaru's opponent protested. Ino shot him a glare that could kill and he quickly shut up. She grabbed Shikamaru by his ear and pulled. Naruto flinched and unconsciously reached for his own ear. Ino still holding Tamari's hand guided it to Shikamaru's ear and she took hold of it. "See this is how you get things done with Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Let go of my ear you troublesome women!" Shikamaru protested. Ino promptly swatted him again. "Quiet!" Ino scolded. "Now Tamari take Shikamaru and have them take you on a date. And if he protests this is how you deal with him see." Ino said pointing to Tamari's hand on Shikamaru's ear. Tamari quickly caught on to what Ino was proposing and a sadistic grain spread on her face. "Let's get going Shikamaru." Tamari said hauling him out of his chair.

As they left you could hear Shikamaru's voice protesting into the distance. Ino nodded firmly and she felt like she accomplished something with Shikamaru. When the two were well enough away Ino grabbed her knees and burst into laughter. Soon Naruto was joining her. "That was to funny and a little mean Ino-chan." Naruto said. Taking a deep breath Ino composed her self or at least tried to. She tired to speak and instead sucked in more air and continued to laugh. Naruto who was calming down himself could not contain himself. It went on for a few more moments till they really did calm down.

Now able to speak "Shikamaru needs a kick in the ass to get him moving sometimes. It's good for him to get out and do something other then play Shogi. Besides I can't do it all the time." Ino said. "Let's go get that ice cream then." Naruto said. Ino and Naruto resumed their way. "So what is your favorite flavor?" Naruto asked. Ino though about it for a moment because she hardly ever eats ice cream and replied. "I like the watermelon sorbet. How about you?" She asked.

"I like Ube the purple yam flavor." Naruto replied. Ino stopped. She had heard of that flavor but never thought Naruto or anyone could like that it. "Making yams into an ice cream. That's just icky." Then she though about it and figured it was just like Naruto to like that kind of stuff. Arriving at the candy shop they entered and made their orders. "So how about we go to the park." Naruto suggested. "Ok one quick stop at the drug store to get something for you headache." Ino said.

Naruto nodded and they both quietly ate there cold treats as they walked. The sun was low in the sky. They both ate there ice cream quickly and by the time they made it to the drug store they were both done with there cones. "How does your head feel right now Naruto?" Ino asked as they arrived. "It's just a dull ace that comes and goes. Nothing that is too bad." Naruto replied. Ino was a little worried. Very, very, very rarely a reconstructed mind can re-break and a head ace was one symptom of it.

Ino ran into the store and grabbed some pain killers. She payed for them and then left. Walking back to Naruto's they walked hand in hand. "Time to see if there are any other symptoms." Ino Thought. "Are you having trouble seeing or keeping your thoughts strait?" Ino asked. "No, no, nothing like that just a headache, why?" Naruto replied. "Let's go back to your place I want to check something." Ino said. "What about our walk in the park." Naruto asked. "I just want to make sure you're alright and check something ok." Ino said forcefully. Naruto did not argue and they walked quickly to Naruto's place.

He unlocked the door to let them in. "What is it you want to do?" Naruto asked. Ino was not sure about telling him what she was doing but she figured that it was better to be honest with him. "I want to check your mind and make sure everything is ok. Come lie on the bed and get comfortable please." Ino replied.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. "I just want to be sure is all." Ino said. She kept chanting "I'm only checking. He is fine and I am just being paranoid." Over and over in her head. Naruto climbed on his bed, took off his hoodie, and got comfortable like he was asked. Ino kissed him on the lips. "Relax I wont hurt you just focuses on the ceiling. I am just going to do an all around scan." Ino reassured.

She went through the hand seals and touched Naruto's head. She was transported to the same mind space she usually sees a dark void with a glowing ball of blue that represented Naruto's mind. She looked around the black for any sings of missing fragments she could have missed or came off again. She then focused on his mind orb. It seemed normal from this perspective. Something was just off to her. His mind seemed to be tinted purple in color.

It was subtle so she got closer. She found a net of fine red lattice around his mind.  
It was so subtle you could miss it unless you could get really close. "It must be the Fox." Ino thought. She checked all around his mind and was startled at what she found. Cracks. Some looked about as long as her arm and as deep as her first finger knuckle. Others were smaller and still others went in many directions like spider webs.

They seemed to be only located in the memory section of his mind. Ino did a more through search to see if he had any more cracks but as far as she could tell she could only find the ones in this part of his mind. She got as close as she dared to Naruto's mind and found that the net around his mind was more dense around that area. Chakra was at the edges of the cracks pulling it closed and healing it slowly.

In the background of his mind, coming from what looked like the depths of his body, was a thin strand of chakra running to Naruto's mind, and forming the net. She tried to run her hand through to his mind. She wished she hadn't tried. The net closed around her hand and it started to burn. She pulled with all her might and tried not to freak out. It was painful but she needed to remain calm.

Thinking quickly she ended her Jutsu. She needed to report this to the Hokage. She had never seen something like this in a mind before. Naruto did not appear in any danger so she thought. Then again the Fox could be trying to break free or influence Naruto in some way but it looked like it was trying to keep his mind from fracturing again. Blinking till her vision cleared to the real world she looked down at Naruto. He blinked till his vision cleared as well.

"So what did you find?" Naruto asked breaking the silence. Ino shook her hand from the mock pain of her hand burning. It seemed to linger longer that it should of. She had experienced it a couple of times before and did not pay it any mind. Sensations that she felt in another's mind usually left a ghost of a sensation when she went back to her own body. She set her hand in her lap and winced. Naruto looked down and his eyes went wide. She was not sure what he was looking at but he looked scared.

Looking down at her hand she, lifted it to her face, her eyes wide like they were going to bug out. "How did that happen?" Naruto said while pointing at her hand. Ino's right hand was red and puffy with skin that was pealing like a bad sunburn. She had at least a first degree burn on her whole hand. She had no idea how her hand was actually burned. She had never actually injured herself with her Mind Transfer Jutsu. She knew that there was fail safes built into the techniques her clan used and she had never heard of or had this kind of thing happen to her.

She would have to look into her clan scrolls and talk to her family later. She did know that it was the Fox that did that to her hand and Naruto's mind and it was powerful. First things first though she needed to dress her wound and then talk to Naruto about her findings. "Where's your first aid kit." Ino asked. Naruto ran to his bathroom and grabbed the kit from under the sink. "What happened Ino-chan? Did I do that to you? I am so so so sorry. Please forgive me." Naruto pleaded. "It's ok It's ok Naruto. It's just a burn and it is not your fault."

"Your unique and I should have been more carful poking around your mind. It seems like the Fox doesn't want a repeat of what happened. It is protecting your mind. I have never seen anything like it before." Ino said as she gave Naruto her hand. Naruto gently rubbed some aloe ointment on her wrist where the redness was the worst. Her hand seemed to be mostly ok. He went to work bandaging her wrist and Naruto looked up and was watching Ino as he was ministering to her wound. Ino felt Naruto's eyes and her and she looked up at him and into his eyes. He was done with the bandages and was just caressing her hand.

Ino was struck by how tender Naruto was being and Naruto was enjoying the feel of Ino's hand. They were soft and small compared to his own. Ino leaned in and kissed Nartuo after a few more seconds. It was a chaste at first but then Naruto got bold and started to open there mouths. It was quick to become more heated and Ino's hands snaked around Naruto's neck while his hands made there way around her waist. They both where at the edge of the bed and as they continued to make out they both slowly ended up lying down on it. This time Naruto was on top.

Ino and Naruto where both enjoying the kissing and making out. Ino never knew Naruto could be such a good kisser. The sent of Naruto combined with his bed was also really intoxicating. She ran her hands through his hair then down his back. The hard muscles easily felt through his clothing. "Wow!" was the thought that went through her mind.

Naruto was lost in the sensation of kissing and holding Ino. The new sensations of it all. The smell of Ino's hair and the taste of her lipgloss was so good. He rolled holding on to Ino so she was on top and his hands started roaming over her back. He kind of lost track of his hands and one of them went a little lower then he intended. Thats when Ino froze.

Ino's mind quickly realized she was laying in Naruto's bed alone and Naruto's hand was on her butt. Teenage hormones aside she knew this was getting out of hand. Not that she was scared of Naruto doing something she did not want to but it made her wake up about where she was and what they where doing. She put her hands on Naruto's chest and gently push off him. Naruto quickly pulled his hand off of her bottom.

He began to apologize profusely and was about ready for her to hit him. "I'm not mad Naruto. I think I should be getting home. This has been a great night." Ino said. Naruto for his part knew where Ino was coming from. They got of his bed and they both made there way to his door. "I had a great time too Ino-chan lets do it again soon." Naruto was sad that Ino was leaving.

"That was my first date and it was a lot of fun. Lets go out again maybe tomorrow. We can train together and maybe grab some lunch if your not dragged back to the hospital." Ino looked up to Naruto and pecked him on the check. "It was my first date as well Ino-chan. It was great too. I will see you tomorrow. Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked. "No it's ok Naruto. I'll be fine." Ino made her way home while Naruto got ready for bed. They both were happy and looking forward to the following day.

Naruto was dreaming that night and it was vastly more vivid then any he has ever before had. He was back at the Valley standing on the edge of one of the cliffs. He could see himself and Sasuke battling down below. He watched with morbid fascination from his vantage point as they traded blows. It was like he was in some sick twisted movie. He could see them talking but could not hear any words or sounds from them, the river, or forest around him. He walked around the cliff and watch as the red chakra from the fox covered his body and the sick cursed seal activated on Sasuke's neck.

The fight really picked up from there and even he was having trouble following the whole exchange. Everything in his dream started to distort from there. It was like a radio that was not dialed into the station correctly. Then it came to the point where Sasuke and him where about to charge one final time. The last strike that would decide the winner. He could not look away. His eyes where unblinking and he was rooted in place. He wanted more then anything to step into the middle stop what he knew would come.

And yet he stood watching from the side lines as himself covered in the Fox's chakra holding a Rosangan and Sasuke in cursed form level 2 with his Chitorie ran to there inevitable conclusion. It all became hyper clear as the two ran at each other. Just before the two collided with there best attacks Naruto felt a pull backwards that he recognized as him waking up. Everything froze and then started to fade away back to the depths of his mind. Naruto woke up the next day in his bed and felt eyes on him.

He did not stir or give any indication of waking up. He was not sure what it was but the feeling of someone watching him was just something he could not shake. He questioned if he was just shaken up by his dream or was it a memory but what ever the case he could not shake that he was being watched. He took a deep breath, rolled over as if he was still asleep, trying to see if there was a sent in the room. It was subtle on the edge of even a ninja's perception. "Who could it be?" Naruto questioned in his mind. He sent chakra to his ears and really tried to listen to his surroundings.

"Good your awake. If you think your doing so well give me one good reason why I should not drag you kicking and screaming by your toe back to the hospital." Tsunade was not happy. She had gone to check on Naruto this morning. When she was examining him she noticed a lack of chakra output in her scans. She started to do a more through examination when the clone popped out of existence. It scared her to death as she watched the bed sheets collapse from the clones dispersal. When it clicked that Naruto had escaped. She grit her teeth and cracked her knuckles.

Naruto's eyes popped open to look at Tsunade. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a fast moving vehicle. "I... Um... I I I... I just wanted to go on a date with Ino-chan. Please don't take me back I am training with her later today." He was scared and was seriously thinking to run. "Oh just a date with Ino-chan huh? And how was this date with your girlfriend hmmm?" Tsunade questioned. Naruto opened and closed his mouth with nothing coming out. "Well? Are you going to say something or just keep imitating a fish." Tsunade still towered over his bed.

Naruto closed his mouth and took a deep breath. "It was the best time I have in a long time." Tusnade smiled down at him. "Good now hold still." She bopped him on the head then started to scan, poke, and prod him. "Your lucky you know that." She checked his shoulder where he used to have a hole in it. She asked him all the standard questions then gave him the all clear. "I really should take you back to the hospital... But I wont." Naruto started to cheer. Tusnade bopped him on the head again.

"What the heck Granny!" Naruto cringed as she was about to hit him again. Instead she sighed. "You are free but your not to train till Jiraiya comes back. Do you understand." Naruto started to pout. "It could be worse. I could be stuck in the hospital still and eating what they call food." Naruto thought. "Fine Granny I'll be good till he comes back. Thanks." Naruto relented. "Your welcome. Go have fun." Tusnade left and Naruto got up and started to get ready for the day.


End file.
